


Midnight Summer Dream

by emidegrey



Category: GOT7
Genre: Comfort, Fluff (?), M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emidegrey/pseuds/emidegrey
Summary: Yugyeom's words always worked like a charm.





	Midnight Summer Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to Midnight Summer Dream by Mamamoo before reading the fic ^^

Bambam woke up with a start, eyes wide and wet with tears, mouth open in a silent scream, and body shaking from panting so hard. His hand clenched tightly on the comforter, eyes darting left and right trying to see if any of the monsters in his dream followed him to the real world as well as trying to get a semblance of where he was.

He started to calm down once he realized he was still in his hotel room, safe.

Or maybe not.

He was still shaking from the intensity of the dream, hands checking if his limbs were still attached to his body before reaching for his phone and Facetiming the first number on his speed dial.

The light from his phone hurt his eyes, making him tear up even more, but he hardly cares about that.

"...Bam...? Yugyeom's raspy voice came through the small device.

Bambam finally managed to let go of his bated breath once Yugyeom's grainy face came on the screen, but he couldn't stop the choked sob that left his lips.

Hearing it, Yugyeom probably panicked seeing as he was going on and off the camera as he sat up and opened the lamp beside his bed to illuminate him better.

"Bam? What's wrong? Are you crying?"

Seeing Yugyeom's face made him feel better and the thundering of his heart started to slow down. Honestly, Bambam didn't know why he felt so disoriented and scared of a nightmare he knew wasn't even real.

"Bammie...?"

Yugyeom sounded so concerned, and he realized it was because he was still hiccuping a bit. He shook his head and wiped at his cheeks furiously before giving the other a wobbly smile as a way to reassure him. "I'm okay... Just had a bad dream, I guess."

"Oh..." The look of concern didn't disappear off the other's face.

Bambam knows what that 'oh' and the look on his boyfriend's face is. It wasn't unusual for Bambam to have a hard time sleeping especially when he was in a foreign place. When they were trainees, he had bad cases of insomnia. It kept him awake for hours and he'd only get a few hours or minutes of sleep before they had to get up. He reasoned it was probably because he was used to sleeping beside his brothers, so being so far away from them and having his own bunk bed messed with his head a bit. It was only when he grew closer with Mark and Jackson that he got to sleep beside someone again. Sneaking into their bunks and pressing close to quell the feeling of loneliness he felt from being homesick.

He did the same thing when he grew closer with Yugyeom. Although they didn't start off on the right foot, the younger boy let him snuggle up to him and be smothered by his bigger body.

The nightmares weren't always so bad. There were days he could hardly remember the dreams, sometimes not dreaming at all with how tired he was. But there were days when he would feel paralyzed by it, especially when there were succeeding ones in a day or days. Sleep paralysis wasn't a usual occurrence for him, but it was always so intense when it happens. He did learn to deal with them over the years, but he never got used to them.

The lack of sleep, stress, and the new environment tend to trigger those nightmares. All of which was present and why he was reduced to this - upset and seeking comfort from his boyfriend.

"How bad was it...?" Yugyeom asks as he leaned on the headboard, rubbing at his eyes to try to wake himself up a little more.

"It's..." He found himself unable to speak and he shut his mouth, bitting his cheeks and just frowning a bit. There were times when he'd tell the other about his dreams, but sometimes he felt silly because they didn't make sense. None of them usually does, and it makes him feel childish and vulnerable when he shares them. Yugyeom probably noticed his reluctance and immediately changed subjects, used to how to deal with this kind of ordeal.

He slid down a little more on the headboard, slouching as he got comfortable and sharing how his day went with Bambam. The dark haired male listened intently, sometimes speaking up to ask about some things before quieting down again.

"What time are you arriving tomorrow?" Yugyeom asked, already lying down again, pillowed pressed under his chin as he hugged it.

"Around 9 AM-ish... I think."

"Oh, cool. Wanna go somewhere? I'll pick you up at the airport."

Ever since they got their license and Yugyeom bought his Audi, the other developed a habit of picking him up from his apartment to go out. He wasn't complaining, he loved the companionship, and moving out made him crave for it more. He suddenly remembered an incident when he woke up from a very bad dream and instead of sneaking back to their old dorm so he could snuggle up to the other, Yugyeom brought him to a park with an overlooking view of Gangnam. They stayed there until just after the sun rose before heading home, Yugyeom staying over and hanging out with him afterward.

As Yugyeom continued to talk to him, Bambam could feel his eyes getting heavy, fatigue catching up to him. He fought to stay awake, but as seconds tick by, it was getting harder to stop himself from nodding off, Yugyeom's voice lulling him into a sense of security.

"Wanna go back to sleep...?" He heard the other ask, realizing that he had fallen asleep for a bit. He blinked a few times before he nodded and placed the phone on the nightstand. He made sure it was in an angle where Yugyeom could still see him as he settled himself on the bed again.

"...I'll try to go back to sleep. Don't drop the call yet." He warned, not wanting the other to end the call just yet, selfish as that may.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Bammie. Good night!" Yugyeom says as he settled down for bed as well, humming the tune of one of their B-tracks.

Sleep was quick to claim Bambam, but just before he let himself be taken back to the dream world, he heard Yugyeom say, "Sweet dreams."

And Yugyeom's words always worked like a charm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is @pepidef_'s secret santa! They originally asked for adorable yugbam, but... I can't seem to write not angsty fics recently ;; nevertheless, I hope you still like this! I'm so sorry for posting it late, I've been sick so I wasn't able to write as much as I wanted to...
> 
> Mamamoo's Midnight Summer Dream seemed appropriate for Bam's dream, don't you think? I've been suffering from sleep paralysis a lot this year and I remembered that story Mama B shared about Bam suffering from sleep paralysis or something and waking Jackson up. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Chat with me on [twitter ](https://twitter.com/emidegrey) or [cc](https://t.co/qykJAWH54k)!


End file.
